


Shake It Out

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm going to hell for the amount of pregnancy fics I write, MTF Hange, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretend this fucking trash never existed. don't link to it, don't hope that it updates. just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh God No

**Author's Note:**

> I might use the English and Japanese spellings of Hange's name interchangeably. Plz plz plz don't lynch me for it. Also I did as much research as I could for this fic (and leftover research from writing the majority of 'Big Girls Cry' and 'Roxy', but I may abandon this fic for a while because reasons)

“Oh god” is the only thing I can think at the moment. But first, let's have a bit of backstory, shall we?

Let's start with freshman year. I was basically your normal Tumblr-addled teenage girl. I watched Sherlock and Supernatural (or 'Soopnoop' as my stepsister, Hange, calls it.) religiously, even though the fandoms were full of blithering idiots. I read Homestuck, eternally cursing my luck of getting EQUIUS for a patron troll, I had watched every Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video, I played Sims 3 and Five Nights At Freddy's like they were going out of style. I had 3 friends, only one of whom lived anywhere near me. 

Fast-forward to Sophomore year: same stuff as usual. Except this year a new kid by the name of Levi had transferred to my school. I developed an insane crush on him. We eventually became friends, and eventually started dating from there. It was like a dream for me.

Now it's Junior year and my stepsister, who's a medical lab tech in training, approached me earlier today with a bribe.

“Hey, I have to find someone willing to provide blood for a test. I'll give you $20 and a Milky Way.” She told me.  
“$30 and 2 Milky Ways and it's a deal. What kind of test is it anyways?” I asked, not taking my eyes off my laptop.  
“Pregnancy blood test. I need someone who's probably pregnant and someone who's probably not. You're the 'probably not' in this equation. I already got my friend Nifa who's trying to get pregnant with her husband to be the 'probably pregnant' one.” Hange replied.  
“Sure.” I shrugged.

 

Now I was sitting in the lobby of Hange's university training lab, reading a random magazine article on women in politics.  
Suddenly, Hange ran out from the tech lab, the blood drained from her face.  
“Uh Petra, I got a question for you...” She laughed through grit teeth.  
“Yeah?” I replied, looking up.  
“When was your last period?” Hange choked.  
“Okay so April 13th it started...” I muttered. Then I froze. It hadn't come since April. It was now Late July. I hadn't had my period for 3 months.  
“Oh god.” I gasped. But it was going to be okay, right? It was completely normal for a girl to stop having her period for a couple months then for it to start up like normal again, it had happened to me a couple times when I was 14.  
“I guess I should tell you...the test came back positive.” Hange confessed.  
“Positive for what?” I scoffed, in denial. I was only 17, I couldn't be...  
“Petra, you're PREGNANT.” She explained.  
“I can't be! M-me and my boyfriend have only done...it...once! AND we used a condom!” I yelled, some of the other occupants of the waiting room turning to stare at us.  
“Yeah well you've had Sex Ed, you should know that condoms aren't foolproof.” She groaned, pushing up her glasses and pinching her brow.  
“B-but-!” I yelped. This couldn't be happening. I was NOT pregnant. 

I ran to the bathroom, Hange on my heels.

“DAMMIT PETRA!” She screeched, the door to the bathroom slamming on her face.  
I locked myself in a stall, pulling up my shirt slightly, pressing a hand to my stomach. I counted the weeks. The day I had slept with Levi was April 20th. I could never forget that date. I was about 14 weeks by my calculations. How could I have not noticed this?! I slumped to the floor, sobbing. How would Levi react? Hell, how would MY PARENTS react? 

“Ow...Petra?” Hange groaned, walking up to the stall I was locked in.  
“I...I...I fucked up. I fucked up so badly...” I sniffled.  
“You didn't. Nobody did. It was a fluke.” She reassured, getting down on her knees.  
“A fluke? A FLUKE?! Hange, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'M GROWING ANOTHER HUMAN.” I snarled.  
“I know.” She whispered. “But first things first we need to tell Mom and Dad.”  
“Fine...” I sobbed, unlocking the stall and coming out.  
“You go home without me. I'll stay here for a while and study the results more. There's still the possibility it was a false positive.” She proposed.  
“Okay.” I muttered.


	2. Gay Baby Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auruo is gay best friend

I sat in Hange's car in the driveway, breathing heavily. I got out of the car to be greeted by my stepmother on the front porch reading the newspaper. 

“Petra? You look like you've seen a ghost, or several!” She laughed.  
“I have to talk to you and dad.” I sighed.  
“Is something wrong?” My stepmother asked, her laughter turning to worry. I walked up the steps to the porch, slouching to hide my newly-realized belly.  
“Yeah. It's about Levi...” I muttered, going in the front door.  
“Did that boy break up with you?!” She screeched, angrily throwing the newspaper aside. “I KNEW THAT BOY WAS BAD NEWS!”   
“It's not that, mom, it's...” I groaned, flopping down on the couch.  
“Something about your boyfriend?” My dad asked, poking his head around the corner.  
“Yeah...you both should sit down.” I explained.  
“What is it?” They both asked.  
“Okay...don't kill me...but...I'm sort of pregnant.” I revealed.  
“And you know this how?” My dad questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Hange did that blood test, thinking I wasn't pregnant, and t came back positive.” I muttered.  
“Please tell me it was a false positive and you're still a virgin.” My dad groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You're too young to marry, AND too young to be pregnant as well!”  
“I'm...not. But I doubt I am pregnant because we used a condom.” I shrugged.  
“Oh thank the maker, you DO have more sense than the average teenage girl.” My stepmother praised.  
“Yeah.” I grumbled  
“Have you told that...thug... that did this to you yet?” She asked.  
“LEVI'S NOT A THUG!” I shouted, balling my hands into fists.  
“Yeah yeah, that's what they all say.” She deflected, shaking her head.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I ran to my room, locking the door and opening my laptop, sending a message to my friends on Skype.

~ A Shiny Espurr posted a new message in group chat “GAY BABY JAIL”~

A Shiny Espurr: Okay guys this is important.  
A Shiny Espurr: Remember my boyfriend?  
Auruo Bastard: is he dead  
A Shiny Espurr: No.  
Auruo Bastard: oh okay  
A Shiny Espurr: I'm sort of pregnant.  
Auruo Bastard: nice prank petra  
A Shiny Espurr: NO I'M SERIOUS  
A Shiny Espurr: I'M GROWING ANOTHER HUMAN  
Auruo Bastard: does it look like a sea monkey  
Auruo Bastard: cause my mom had a baby when i was like 14 and all i remember was that it looked like a fucking sea monkey  
Commander Meowington: Wait my phone just started beeping at me and now all hell has broken loose  
Commander Meowington: Have you told Levi yet?  
A Shiny Espurr: No...  
Commander Meowinton: You should do that.  
A Shiny Espurr: I'm going to do that. Soon.  
Commnader Meowington: Good idea.  
Auruo Bastard: so how large is the parasite  
A Shiny Espurr: One, it's not a parasite. Two, I'm probably like, 14 weeks.  
Auruo Bastard: damn  
A Shiny Espurr: What?  
Auruo Bastard: as far as i know you can't abort it now  
A Shiny Espurr: AURUO  
Auruo Bastard: what  
A Shiny Espurr: I'm not aborting my baby!  
Commander Meowington: Yeah that's a pretty shitty joke to make...  
A Shiny Espurr: Erd's right.  
Auruo Bastard: speaking of  
Auruo Bastard: where the hell is gunther  
Kyubey: You called?  
Auruo Bastard: DAMMIT GUNTHER YOU CHANGED YOUR TAG FOR THE 500TH TIME THIS WEEK AND WE'RE GOING OVER SOMETHING OF MUCH IMPORTANCE  
Kyubey: What?  
Auruo Bastard: petra here got herself preggo in the eggo  
Kyubey: Nice joke.  
A Shiny Espurr: No it's true  
Kyubey: Mother of god is it?  
A Shiny Espurr: Yes.  
Kyubey: I never thought I would live to see the day this happened. Congrats.  
A Shiny Espurr: -_-  
A Shiny Espurr: But still, I have to go figure out how I'm telling my boyfriend he got me pregnant.  
Auruo Bastard: [Van Buren Voice] BYEEEEEEE  
A Shiny Espurr: Go bite your tounge.  
Auruo Bastard: oh sure. 

~A Shiny Espurr left the group “GAY BABY JAIL”~


End file.
